El dilema de las reacciones múltiples
by nanama
Summary: Una cantidad fija determinada de un reactivo se combina con otras cantidades variables de otros elementos, de manera que las cantidades variables del segundo elemento guardan entre sí una relación de números enteros sencillos. (séquela de La teoría de los opuestos)


_Hola hola a todos ! OMG no puedo creer que hace un año publique mi primer fic / muchas gracias a todas las personas que han leído los productos de mi imaginación... y por sus lindas palabras, tengo muchisisismooo que decir y no puedo agradecerles con palabras lo maravillada que estoy con todo lo que me escriben, también aprovecho para decir que quizás este es mi ultimo KEVEDD, no por que no me guste la pareja jaja pero estoy mudandome hacia el ZADR ademas planeo hacer un doujinshi sobre ESO XD si alguien esta interesado puede ver algunos fanart que he hecho aqui - tagged/IZ... quizás cuando vuelva a retomar el KEVEDD podre hacer otra historia, aunque aun debo un R!KevEdd que no he terminado de escribir... se quedo a la mitad XD así que quizás esa sea mi ultima fic sobre esta pareja... en fin ya me quede platicando demasiado DX para terminar responderé algunas preguntas de unos viejos reviews :3_

_Kun-cun: muchisisimas gracias por todo lo que me escribiste XD... con respecto a tu duda...lo que paso con Owen fue nada XD el proposito de crearlo era ser un detonante para lo que Kevin sentia por Edd :P con respecto al shock! fue mas por la forma en que doble D lo miro que lo hizo ponerse nervioso XD... nada mas :D _

_MariaKirkland__: jaja me encanto tu comentario! he pensado darles un acercamiento aunque aun no se como... creo que es tan bizarroo jajaj solo puedo imaginarme a los dos en situaciones comprometedoras pero sin sentimientos XD aun no tengo cabeza para eso u,u aun así espero te guste el nuevo fic que estoy haciendo n,n_

_A todas aquellas lindas personas que me dejaron un review en el fic de la teoria de los opuestos se los agradezco muchooo ... finalmente empiezo la continuacion del fic n asi que espero que les guste :D _

5:30 am

La calle se encontraba solitaria mientras lo único que podía oírse a la distancia era el sonido de los pasos que se movían entre el asfalto siguiendo un ritmo, el viento lograba agitas las hojas de los árboles y sin embargo solo podían ser acallados por el respirar de un atleta que se encontraba realizando su carrera matutina al compás de la canción que en ese momento sonaba en su reproductor

I never really feel quite right and I don't know why, all I know is something's wrong  
>Every time I look at you, you seem so alive<br>Tell me how you do it, walk me through it, I'll follow in every footstep

Maybe on your own you take a cautious step  
>Till you want to give it up, but all I want is for you to<br>Shine, shine down on me  
>Shine on this life that's burnin' out<p>

-hAF! hAF! Haf! Haf! - la respiración de Kevin podía oírse a lo largo del camino aun cuando no había nadie cerca, iba bastante bien en tiempo, condición y kilometraje…casi llegaba a casa solo unas 5 cuadras más y por fin podría tomar un refrescante baño antes de arreglarse e irse a la escuela para la práctica matutina

I say a lot of things sometimes that don't come out right  
>And I act like I don't know why<br>I guess a reaction's all I was lookin' for  
>When you look through me, you really knew me, like no one else ever looked before<p>

Maybe on your own you take a cautious step  
>Till you want to give it up, but all I want is for you to<br>Shine, shine down on me  
>Shine on this life that's burnin' out ( I know , I know, know yougot somethin' )<br>Shine, ( shine it on me ) shine down on me ( I want to feel it)  
>Shine on this life that's burnin' out<p>

"dos cuadras más"

El pelirrojo no dejaba de concentrarse por nada, estaba empeñado a incrementar su desarrollo físico para el próximo campeonato que empezaría en la siguiente semana, había practicado con el equipo lo suficiente, estaban listos y dispuesto a patear traseros en aquel campeonato era algo que Kevin había estado planeando por más de los dos meses que estuvieron entrenando arduamente…

-Eddy ya te dije que ese plan no puede funcionar!- dijo una voz que el pelirrojo conocía bastante bien y deteniéndose inmediatamente ubico al dueño de aquella voz mientras se detenía de repentinamente, su mirada se posó sobre el dueño de aquella voz que se encontraba en la siguiente acera

-Si ya voy en camino!- dijo aquel chico que terminaba de cerrar su celular para emprender su camino en dirección que Kevin desconocía.

Maybe on your own you take a cautious step  
>Till you want to give up, but all I want is for you to<br>Shine, shine down on me

Shine on this life that's burnin' out ( you give me something that I've never known )  
>Shine ( if you could show me the way ) shine down on me ( I want to know what's going on in your life )<br>Shine on this life that's burnin' out  
>Shine, shine down on me, Shine on this life that's burnin' out<p>

-hAF! hAF!..ham.. Haf! Haf! – el pelirrojo se detuvo al ver como doble D desaparecía doblando la esquina que se encontraba en dirección a la escuela, la mirada le temblaba, había apretado los puños inconscientemente y un ligero rubor acompañado de una mirada de fastidio aparecía en su cara…. parecía haberse agitado más de ver a Edd que acaba de desaparecer, que de haber corrido un triatlón completo, así que tratando de calmarse aunque sin éxito trago saliva…

**El dilema de las reacciones múltiples**

-Buenos días capitán!- dijo un chico de cabello turquesa con su alegre y sensual tono de voz, mientras se acercaba a kevin, el cual estaba cerrando su casillero

-Nat!- dijo kevin- tratando de sonar tranquilo, aun recordaba lo que había sucedido en la mañana-

-Qué te pasa kevin, parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma- dijo Nat sorprendiéndose para inmediatamente poner una sonrisa burlona en su rostro- eso es lo que pasa! Si viste a alguien que te asusto?! No es así?- cerro sus ojos intentando pensar quien podría ser la persona que pondría tan nervioso a su amigo- hmm… tiene que será alguien a quien evites últimamente, alguien a quien no puedas acercarte tan fácilmente y alguien quien cuya personalidad te cause conflicto!... será acaso alguien de gorro negro?- dijo abriendo uno de sus ojos mientras su sonrisa burlona golpeaba a kevin de frente en la cara

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar que con aquel gesto su cara se tornara roja aunque trataba de conservar su expresión facial de caradura, era cierto, había estado evitando a toda costa al tonto y sus idiotas amigos, Nat le había contado hacia unas semanas lo que había pasado en aquel día tan raro que la roca le golpeó la cabeza.

Al principio había pensado que era una broma de Nat, el muy idiota siempre hace ese tipo de tretas con él y los demás cuando su amigo le juro con las manos en el aire y por su amistad que no era una broma, kevin se preocupó y rio nerviosamente.

Un beso

Eso dijo Nat y el simplemente no lo creía y por supuesto no había querido aceptarlo, aunque si tenía la extraña sensación de una calidez muy suave en su boca y un hormigueo en los labios cuando trataba de recordar aquel día….

-vamos Kev ni que fuera para tanto!- le repetía Nat una y otra vez- aunque aquel beso no se lo das a cualquiera!- dijo mientras trataba de esquivar un golpe que kevin acaba de lanzarle directo al rostro

-Eddy ya te dije que lo que quieres es imposible!- brincaron al oir aquella voz y el pelirrojo salto a su casillero inmediatamente para cerrarlo mientras veía pasar a dos de los idiotas y a Doble D, últimamente se daba cuenta aunque no quisiera admitirlo que tratar volver a la normalidad sería mucho más difícil de lo que había pensado.

.

.

.

Continuara

Como siempre me encantan los reviews así que sean buenooos y dejenme uno n.n


End file.
